List of Entities in Destroy the Godmodder 2
TwinBuilder speaking. This page has been locked so that only I can edit it. This is a list of the entities in Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! '''They will be organized by the act in which they were summoned. The acts will be split up into sections to differentiate between the events of the game. For instance, all the entities summoned in the TF2 minigame will be under their own section. More detailed information will be shown on the entity's page. Act 1: Regenesis The Beginning * The Godmodder GM HP: 125. * Saxton Hale [AG] HP: N/A. * Obsidian Cage N HP: 7,500. Housed xXCraftMasterXx. * xXCraftMasterXx PL HP: 2,000. Respawns: '''III Pickaxe Storm:' IIII' * The Fort AG Housed players inside of it. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: 5,000. Shields: 100%. Player Capacity: 1. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 6,200. Shields: 100%. Player Capacity: 2. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 8,000. Shields: 100%. Turret: 2,000 HP. ** Lv. 4 AG HP: 9,000. Shields: 100%. Shield Generator: 10,000 HP. Turrets: 2,000 HP. (x2.) * C-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. * Scraper AG HP: ~7,000. * Darth Vader [PG] HP: 15,000. * Casino: AG HP: N/A. * Javar AG HP: 9,000. * Kurak N HP: 1,000,000,000. Trapped in bedrock cage. * Jimmy Army AG HP: 6,000. * Engie_Ninja AG/PG HP: 10,000. * Engie's Sentry Gun AG Almost turned PG thanks to a hack-sapper. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: N/A. Ammo: 100%. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 9,500. Ammo: 100%. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 12,500. Ammo: 100%. Rockets: 100%. * Engie's Dispenser AG Almost turned PG thanks to a hack-sapper. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: N/A. Metal: 200. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 9,500. Metal: 200. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 11,000. Metal: 200. * Wrath Kitten AG HP: 7,500. Kirby Battle * Epic Carnivorous Goldiesaurus PG HP: 20,000. Chasing two players. Left 2 turns after summon. * Ice Dragon AG HP: N/A. * johnnyboy1337 PL HP: 3,000. Respawns: III Buff Banner: IIII * fireflame PL HP: 3,000. Respawns: III Ender Barrage: IIII * Kirby N/PG ** Kirby N HP: 100/100. ** Kirby PG HP: 20,000/20,000. * Raposaurus Rex ??? HP: 20,000. Gamma Airstrike: IIIIIIIII Had to be bribed to a side. * Ghost Pirate Ship PG HP: 20,000. * One-Winged Angel Kirby BOSS HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. Eye: 30,000. Supernova: IIIIII * Red Dragon AG HP: 15,000. * Sam the Stubborn Stone Golem AG HP: 16,000. * Meta Knight AG HP: 17,000. * Space Battlefleet AG HP: N/A. * Wall/'TANK' PG ** Wall PG HP: 15. ** TANK PG HP: 15,000. Defended the Godmodder. * Creeper Queen N HP: 5,000. Crits against Anti-Godmodders. * Kirby II AG HP: 9,000. Forms: Bomb Kirby, Eldritch Kirby. * Steampunk Robots AG HP: 12,000. * Stickman AG HP: 7,000. Was a Bob-Omb. * Flagship AG HP: 50,000. * Sentry Starship PG HP: 20,000. Was RADIOACTIVE for a time. * Reinforcements PG HP: 15,000. * Fred the Friendly/Fierce Fire Golem AG ** Fred the Friendly Fire Golem AG HP: 17,000. ** Fred the Fierce Fire Golem AG HP: 19,000. * Alduin AG HP: 17,000. * Scaliferd AG HP: 50,000. Regened +2,000 HP a turn. * Z-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 35,000. Bodyguarded the Godmodder. * S-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 40,000. * SP-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 30,000. * Spectral Assassin AG HP: 17,000. * Ninja's Tank AG HP: 13,000. * Pieter's Plane PG HP: 20,000. * Cobble Mech AG HP: 20,000. * Worker Bot AG 18,000. Doubled UOSS construction rate. Start of Darkness * World Devastator AG HP: 16,000. * SJ-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. * Annihilator AG HP: 20,000. Shields: 100%. Cannons: 5,000 HP. Generator: 2,000 HP. Bridge: 1,000 HP. Bridge Shields: 250%. * Derpmachine AG HP: 5,000. * Ravine N Bridging: 100%. Blocked all attacks. * TIE-Fighters AG/PG HP: 100. (x1,000.) Highest Amount: x2,000. * TIE-Interceptors AG/PG HP: 75. (x1,250.) Highest Amount: x2,000. * Crazy Old Man PG HP: 10,000. Chickens: 200 HP. (x5.) * Uber Battle Carrier AG HP: 10,000. Shields: 5,000 HP. Shield Generator: 4,000 HP. Turrets: 200 HP. (x6.) Heavy Turrets: 300 HP. (x2.) Anti-Air Turrets: 200 HP. (x1.) Repair Drone: 600 HP. (x5.) Hangar: 3,000 HP. Zomcannon: 5,000 HP. Uber Fighters: 1,000 HP. (x15.) * Boring Tank/Dreadnought AG/PG HP: N/A. Disappeared after one attack. * Fort 2.0 AG HP: 17,500. Shields: 100%. * Valus Shell AG HP: 25,000. Could not dodge attacks. * I_LUV_NOTCH PL HP: 4,000. Respawns: III '''Notch Nocturne: IIII''' * Star Destroyer PG HP: 25,000. Created TIE-Fighters. * Wither AG HP: 16,000. Attacks Withered opponents. * TIE-Bombers PG HP: 80. (x50.) Highest Amount: x142. * TIE-Defenders PG HP: 130. (x30.) Highest Amount: x103. * Notch AG Left in three turns. Vader's Fist * Pikachu (Male) Lv. 100. 80/100 HP. Type: Electric. Moves: Play Nice/Thundershock/Iron Tail/Tackle * Yveltal (Male) Lv. 100. 100/100 HP. Type: Dark/Flying. Moves: Dark Pulse/Hurricane/Oblivion Wing/Roost * TIE-Avengers PG HP: 200. (x30.) Highest Amount: x101. * TIE-Phantoms PG HP: 50. (x50.) Invisible. Highest Amount: x75. * 501st Army PG ** 501st Army I PG HP: 500. (x30.) More of the army waited in the wings. ** 501st Army II PG HP: 25,000. ATSTs: 2,000 HP. (x20.) IFT-Ts: 1,500 HP. (x10.) ATATs: 1,000 HP. (x5.) * 5th ESFB AG HP: 100. (x100.) No more than 10 Enderman could die in one attack. * World Devastator II PG HP: 14,000. Summoned TIE-Fighters. * Barracks Templar AG HP: 8,000. Summoned Templars into battle to fight. ** Knight Templars AG HP: 250. (x50.) Highest Amount: x100. ** Mage Templars AG HP: 150. (x20.) Highest Amount: x40. ** Archpaladin Templars AG HP: 400. (x5.) Highest Amount: x10. * Block Monster AG HP: 18,000. * Imperial Fleet Commander PG HP: 100. * Lambda-Class T-4A Shuttle PG HP: 20,000. Housed Imperial Fleet Commander. * Armed Helicopters AG HP: 650. (x6.) * Dominator PG HP: 25,000. Shields: 120%. Cannons: 7,000 HP. Generator: 1,500 HP. Bridge: 5,000 HP. * Chain Lightning Scepter N Killed 10 of the biggest TIE-Fighter group each ninjatwist321 post. Left in six turns. * Cronus Battleship AG 15,000. Damaged on summon; had to be restored. * Small Destroyer Armada PG HP: 2,000. (x5.) * TIE-Petits PG HP: 25. (x25.) * Uber Assault Battleship AG HP: 15,000. * Wrackles AG HP: 100. (x60.) * Mothership AG HP: 30,000. Aliens: 100 HP. (x50.) * Uber Fighter Spawner AG HP: 19,000. * Barracks Templar II AG HP: N/A. * TIE-Hunters PG HP: 100. (x10.) Highest Amount: x20. * Uber Stealth Fighters AG HP: 500. (x100.) TIE-Finale * Zomcamera N HP: 1. Had to be defended from attack. Hivemind Display: III * Underground Barracks Templar AG HP: 10,000. Summoned Templars into battle to fight. * Nightmare Mecha AG HP: 27,500. * Ryth, the Deathless Blademaster N HP: 1,000. Fighted in the form of duels with random entities. * Repair Droids AG HP: 2,500. (x5.) Healed AGs for +1,000 HP. * TIE-Hivemind BOSS HP: 40,000. On death, all TIE-Fighters died and no new ones could be summoned. * TIE-Shields PG HP: 10,000. (x2.) Protected the TIE-Hivemind. * Uber Bombers AG HP: 500. (x100.) * Dark Star X PG HP: 20,000. * Anti-Godmodder AG HP: N/A. * Hickam Airfield AG HP: 20,000. Shield: 1,500 HP. Control Tower: 1,000 HP. Fighter Hangar: 500 HP. (Planes: 0.) Divebomber Hangar: 500 HP. (Planes: 0.) Bomber Hangar: 500 HP. (Planes: 0.) Messroom: 750 HP. Built planes to attack. * Uber Elite Ultra Fighters AG HP: 300. (x25.) * Carrack-Class Light Cruisers PG HP: 250. (x5.) * Egg Pawns AG HP: 50. (x100.) * Egg Shield Pawns AG HP: 250. (x100.) * Assault-Bot AG HP: 2,500. (x9.) * Repair-Bot AG HP: 1,000. (x3.) * Sniper-Bot AG HP: 1,500. (x3.) * UNSC Infinity AG HP: 20,000. * Uber Fortress AG HP: 20,000. * Warhound Titans AG HP: 10,000. (x3.) Shields: 2,000 HP. Guns: 500 HP. * Star Destroyer Fleet PG HP: 10,000. (x10.) Shields: 1,000 HP. * Emperor Palpatine PG HP: 20,000. Witching Hour * Witching Portal N * The Horseless Headless Horsemann BOSS HP: 35,000. * sigmatw RED ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had stock loadout Rocket Launcher/Shotgun/Shovel equipped. * PitTheAngel RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Frontier Justice/Pistol/Gunslinger equipped. ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Frontier Justice/Short Circuit/Wrench equipped. *** PitTheAngel's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** PitTheAngel's Mini-Sentry RED HP: N/A. *** PitTheAngel's Lv. 2 Dispenser RED HP: 180. * Chaplain_Grimaldus RED ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Amputator equipped. * Minor107 RED ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Pistol/Bat equipped. ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had stock loadout Minigun/Shotgun/Fists equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Quick-Fix/Bonesaw equipped. * shadoweater22 RED ** Spy RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Revolver/Invis Watch/Sapper/Knife equipped. * engie_ninja RED ** Sniper RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Huntsman/Darwin's Danger Shield/Shahanshah equipped. ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Ali Baba's Wee Booties/Chargin' Targe/HHHH equipped. Had cosmetics HHH's Head, Horsemann's Hand-Me-Down, and Pocket Horsemann. * RC_1138 RED ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had stock loadout Minigun/Shotgun/Fists equipped. * ninjatwist321 RED ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Flare Gun/Back Scratcher equipped. * The_Serpent RED ** Spy RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Revolver/Invis Watch/Sapper/Knife equipped. ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Pistol/Bat equipped. ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Bonk! Atomic Punch/Bat equipped. * Xentonic RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. *** Xentonic's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** Xentonic's Lv. 3 Sentry Gun RED HP: 216. *** Xentonic's Lv. 3 Dispenser RED HP: 216. *** Xentonic's Lv. 2 Teleporter Entrance RED HP: 200. * pieter999_2 RED ** Sniper RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Sydney Sleeper/Cozy Camper/Shahanshah equipped. ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had custom loadout Direct Hit/Righteous Bison/Half-Zatoichi equipped. Had hat Lord Cockswain's Pith Helmet equipped. * TT2000 RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. *** TT2000's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** TT2000's Lv. 3 Dispenser RED HP: 216. *** TT2000's Lv. 2 Teleporter Entrance RED HP: 200. *** TT2000's Lv. 2 Teleporter Exit RED HP: 200. * fseftr RED ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Grenade Launcher/Stickybomb Launcher/Bottle equipped. ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had custom loadout Rocket Jumper/Shotgun/Escape Plan equipped. ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Grenade Launcher/Stickybomb Launcher/Bottle equipped. * OpelSpeedster RED ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Shotgun/Axtinguisher ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Flare Gun/Axtinguisher * Lauryman RED ** Sniper RED Had stock loadout Sniper Rifle/SMG/Kukri equipped. * Crusher48 RED ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Crusader's Crossbow/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Flamethrower/Shotgun/Fire Axe equipped. * MadScientist RED ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had custom loadout Brass Beast/Shotgun/Fists equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Soldiers BLU HP: 200. (x2.) Had stock loadout Rocket Launcher/Shotgun/Shovel equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Heavy BLU HP: 300. Had custom loadout Tomislav/Sandvich/Fists equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Medic BLU HP: 125. Had custom loadout Blutsauger/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Engineer BLU HP: 125. Had custom loadout Pomson 6000/Wrangler/Wrench equipped. Robotic Boogaloo * Gamma AG HP: 40,000. Weakness: Search Snake. * Quick Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Quick Boomerang. Weak to the Time Stopper. * Shadow Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Shadow Blade. Weak to the Top Spin. * Target-Bots AG HP: 2,000. (x5.) * Mega Man PG HP: 35,000. Used the Mega Buster. * GLaDOS PG HP: 35,000. Neurotoxin dealt additional damage. At critical HP, used a neurotoxin storm. ** Anger Core PG HP: 2,000. Minicritted GLaDOS's attacks. ** Intelligence Core PG HP: 2,000. Stalled an opponent with cake. ** Curiosity Core PG HP: 2,000. Allowed GLaDOS to target two things at once. * Covenant Warship PG HP: 15,000. * Rage-Mech PG HP: 25,000. Legs: 300 HP. (x12.) Rage Cannons: 50 HP. (x12.) Shields: 700 HP. Rage Superlaser: 1,500 HP. Minion Spawner: 750 HP. * Black Templars AG HP: 2,000. (x10.) * Stealth Fighters PG HP: 2,000. (x2.) * Smoke Demon PG HP: 12,000. * Junk Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Junk Shield. Weak to the Thunder Bolt. * Kefka Palazzo AG HP: 60,000. Death Dance: II Kaboom: IIIII * Starkiller AG HP: 50,000. * Master Chief AG HP: 35,000. Finish the Fight: IIIII * Thunder Tank AG HP: 20,000/20,000. Force Field: 20,000/20,000. Special: Health Regen (500). Special Move: Camoflauge Missiles. Weakness: Ice Moves. * Proto Man PG HP: 25,000/25,000. Weapons: Proto Buster * Fleet Commander PG HP: 100/100. * Mainframe Beacons AG HP: 7,500/7,500. (x9.) * Wily Machine 7 AG HP: 55,000/55,000. * Bikky AG 675/675 (x50) Weakness: Hard Knuckle * UNSC Frigates AG HP: 15,000/15,000. MAC Cannon: IIIIIIIIII ODST Drop: III * C-Mech MK. II: MECH HP: 65,000/65,000. TNT Strike: IIIII * Z-Mech MK. II: MECH HP: 75,000/75,000. Undead Horde: IIIII * S-Mech MK. II: MECH HP: 80,000/80,000. Sniper Rifle: IIIII * SL-Mech: MECH HP: 50,000/50,000. Acid Rain: IIIII * W-Mech: MECH HP: 40,000/40,000. Potion Supply: 20,000/20,000. Crit Potion: IIIII * EN-Mech: MECH HP: 90,000/90,000. World's End: IIIII * Tartan-Class Patrol Cruiser Agility, Fantome, Attentive, Invincible, Vindictive PG HP: 2,000/2,000. (x5.) * Acclamator I-Class Assault Ship Arrestor, Danticore, Harilin, Majestic: PG HP: 5,000/5,000. (x4.) * Victory-Class Star Destroyer Bombard, Subjugator, Wachtor: PG HP: 10,000/10,000. (x3) * Broadside-Class Cruiser KDB-1: Centurion, Scipion: PG HP: 10,000/10,000. (x2) * Immobilizer 418 Cruiser Sentinel: PG HP: 10,000/10,000. * Spirits of the Dead PG HP: 45,000/45,000. * Hard Man AG HP 8,999/8,999. Weapon: Hard Knuckle. Weakness: Magnet Missile. * Skull Man AG HP 7,500/7,500. Skull Barrier: 2,000/2,000. Weakness: Dust Crusher. * Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship AG HP: 20,000/20,000. * ODST AG HP: 500. (x20.) * Invisible Hand Flagship: AG HP: 7,500/7,500. (x1.) * Vulture Droids: AG HP: 100/100. (x50.) The Monolith Beckons * TT2000 P HP: 20/20. * ThunderCam777 P HP: 20/20. * comhraik P HP: 20/20. * Pharaoah Man: AM HP: 1,000/1,000. * Fractal PM HP: 20,000/20,000. * Droch-Class Boarding Ships AG HP: 20,000/20,000. * ODST AG Boarding Star Destroyer Tyranny * Laser Cannon AG HP: 16000/16000 Attacks: Laser: 1000 damage at range, three times. Passives: Autotarget: Targets the AG entity with the most health. Does not require a command. Stationary: Cannot dodge attacks. Metal Armor: Takes half damage from physical attacks. Melting Point: Takes double damage from Fire-based attacks. Electricity-based: Drainns 50% of a Lightning based attack and gains double attack power for that turn. * B-1 Battle Droids: AG HP: 10/10. (x1000.) (REMINDER TO SELF: I left off at Page 120.)